A variety of collagen types are present in the cornea, sclera, and lens capsule of the mammalian eye, but their specific function is unknown. The aim of this project is to determine the various types in these tissues as a function of fetal development in the calf and rabbit and to delineate their tissue disposition and turnover. These objectives will be met by isolating the collagens from these tissues for quantitative analysis, defining their distribution in the tissues by analysis and staining with specific antibodies, and confirming the identifications by peptide analysis on electrophoretic gels or thin layer plates. These methods will then be applied to normal and pathological human eye tissues in order to determine what derangements of connective tissue may play a role in such disorders.